nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hayate Yagami
Trivia *Hayate's old body is transformed into Reinforce and then later the beserk will of the Book of Darkness OK, seriously. The part where she is taken over by the BoD in A's is already included in the "In A's" section. And if you imply that her "old body" is somehow not her current body, you better give a canon source to support that. And oh, add that bit one more time to the article, and I am gonna lock it. :) --Koveras Alvane 06:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Talking about canon support, some discussion already clrified that what's being weared by Hayate and her Knights isn't proper "Knight Armour" but a weaker variant called "Knight Clothing", i say this because in the powers Section of Hayate and the Wolkenritter the term "Knight Armour" is still being used to head the descripcions of their clothes which is an inaccuracy according to official canon. GoD spells What is the source for the spell names? I'm wondering how "Install & Exhaust" is written in Japanese, since I'm suspecting the meaning here is supposed to be something like "Install & Eject" since her grab conssists of sucking the enemy into the Book and then throwing the enemy away from her. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 22:47, June 9, 2017 (UTC) : The Japanese name and source of info are already in the article. --Hades (talk) 09:12, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh look at that. Thank you. It seems another case of Engrish. Oh well. :: BTW, kinda off toppic but does the guide say anything on Arias of their FDBs? I'm doing a GoD translation and it's kinda hard to completely understand what they are saying since the music is invariably too loud. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 14:55, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, there are scripts for the arias. Any specific spell you would need first? I have only quoted some of them when editing the spell pages as it is clumsy for translation. --Hades (talk) 21:02, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well ideally I'd like to have all of them, and again ideally they should be on the spell page. But for now I'm interested in Nanoha's (mainly to find out what RH says during FDB since it sounds like Accell under which makes no sense) Yuuno's (to confirm my translation) Stern's and then Fate and Arf ones, and then the rest of them. You don't even need to retype them for me, a scan would be sufficient and help immensely. That would leave only the end of battle victory screens shouts as something I need to beg people to write down. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 21:26, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh, RH says "Exelion Mode" during the FDB screen. Here you go for the scan, but the Device script is not included here. All pre-battle/post-battle shouts are also scripted in the Guide Book, you need that too? --Hades (talk) 22:48, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::GREAT! Could I bother you to traighten a bit the second page since it's kinda nearly impossible to see the text on the left. Post battle shouts: Sure those would also be useable. I don't need pre battle ones since Story mode doesn't really do them. They only appear in other modes I guess. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 23:01, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Check the same link above. --Hades (talk) 23:20, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::If I could just get you together with a scanner... But you have allready helped a lot. Thanks :) CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 23:26, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Also even with sound and SFX turned off (the SLB SFX is apparently part of the voice audio) it still sounds more like something ridicoulous like "Accel/Exell Under" :). Oh well CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 23:45, June 12, 2017 (UTC)